1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital movie camera and a method of controlling the operations thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Digital movie cameras image or pick up a subject in a predetermined period (e.g., 1/60 seconds), and record movie (moving) image data obtained by the imaging on recording media such as a video tape and a memory card. Examples of the digital movie cameras include one having the function of still recording for imaging a subject at the timing of pressing a shutter release button while the movie image data is being recorded and recording obtained image data on a recording medium (a so-called digital movie still camera).
However, such a digital movie still camera only adds data indicating that a shutter release button is pressed to an image data picked up when the shutter release button is pressed out of image data representing images corresponding to frames constituting a movie image. The resolution of the images constituting the movie image and the resolution of a still image are the same. Further, it is not considered that continuous imaging is performed while the movie image is being recorded.